


The Room

by Dagoming



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Awkward First Times, Awkward Tension, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagoming/pseuds/Dagoming
Summary: Tell me criticism or grammar mistakes!
Kudos: 2





	The Room

I woke up to my head dunked in water. I couldn’t breath(wow really?), I struggled and started to thrash but the ropes holding me down held me in place. I stayed underwater for what felt like an hour but in reality a few seconds. He lifted up my head by my short hair, he pulled me up so gently, it was slow and calm. I was greeted by the bright lights that shined like the sun. I couldn’t see the man, the lights shined too brightly.

“Good morning, princess.”

He let go of my hair, my head fell forward, my head hung over my thighs. The chair I was tied to was made of old wood, every time I moved the splinters of wood would dig into my skin. I pulled myself up and rested against the back of the chair. I looked up at him squinting, the lights were too bright to make out any details about him.

"Princess, you should really wake up. You slept for longer than I imagined. “

I stayed silent. I know what was going to happen, an interrogation. I didn’t want to show any weakness, or anything close to that. I glanced around but I couldn’t make out much. All I could see were the shining lights, the walls, and the single window.

"Not a talker. We'll have to fix that, princess."

I’ve been in a few interrogations but I’m usually the one asking the questions. I would always plan everything perfectly before going into my ‘missions’. I would go into the bar almost every night and get close to most of the staff, I even got close to the janitor, the janitor! I would learn everyone's schedule, their break days, I learned everything. But this time my perfect plan was compromised. Damn Jared, my escape, wasn’t there. What the fuck? Did he ditch me or was he just a fucking pansy?

"You look tense, princess."

Tense? I was fucking pissed. I had been so careful, I collected so much information but Jared, fucking Jared and this was where I ended up. Squinting up at blaring lights and listening to a man talking to air because like hell I was going to say anything and what the hell was this ‘princess’?

“Hungry?”

Why was he asking if I was hungry? I was, don’t get me wrong but why did he ask? I shook my head. I didn’t know what would be in that food he would bring. I struggled a bit to see if there was any loose rope, there wasn’t. How the hell was I supposed to escape? Wait for a savior like a damsel in distress? I would hate that, I would rather be… be, I would just hate it. I would be humiliated if that happened.

“Suit yourself.”

The man turned off the blaring light and turned on the ceiling light. It took me a second to be able to see, I took a second to look around. The room was a dull dark gray with a few cracks in the paint. The floor was smooth concrete, there wasn’t much in the room. There was my chair and a light tan table with nothing on it. I was finally able to see my capture, he was tall and lanky, he had gray eyes and short black hair but long enough to have pulled back into a small ponytail. He had a bit of peach fuzz(really short facial hair) on his chin and above his lips. His lips were thin, he looked disheveled. It took me a minute to realize it was the bar manager, I was in Von’s house, garage? 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me criticism or grammar mistakes!


End file.
